


Jovencito

by oitoronja



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Summary: 遇到女孩子们之前，两个人如何打发他们的午后。
Relationships: John Brooke/Theodore 'Laurie' Laurence
Kudos: 11





	Jovencito

房间里的琴凳紧贴着墙壁，Laurie坐在青年的怀中，他灯芯绒马甲的纽扣解开，贴身的衬衫也敞着，露出皮肤。这是一堂天文课，学生Laurie有一下没一下地弯折着手中的制图簿，手绘星系被连带着改变轨迹。怀抱着他的人是他的家庭老师John，他做这份工作（指教师工作）超过两年，不过两个人从上个月才刚刚搞在一起。是Laurie先提议的，那一天他很快把John布置的内容做完了，John前晚刚刚结束感冒，体温回归正常，他照顾自己，很早就寝，没有很好地备课，因此出现失误。John以前也遇到过此种状况，他在镇上有别的学生，课程提前完成时他们会用闲聊杀时间，其中间杂着温馨的、乐融融的玩笑声。但Laurie和他在一起的时候从未展现出聊天的欲望（偶尔会有例外，一些抱怨，“我不想学拉丁语”，之类，但谁能忍住不抱怨这个），他们的课堂由标准化寒暄与纯粹的教学内容组成，干燥、古板——还可以用任何类似的词汇形容。而那一天，秋冬之际，一切都很平常，Laurie向他提出做爱邀请，他随便的口吻让这件事显得反而不那么荒谬了。这一个月中John想到过，“他们做爱”至少存在三个元素，那就是Laurie、John和做爱本身，但是Laurie似乎将他从中剔除了。

现在，John捏着小伙子的腰，又向上摸，肋骨硌着他的手掌。Laurie浑身都硬邦邦的，嘴唇也毫不柔软，是两片具有韧性的花瓣。他歪在座位上的时候像一柄被人为弯曲的木尺，就是说，好似随时要折断。John拉扯他头发上蓬松的小卷，那些花苞形状远看十分精美，事实上Laurie的头发缺乏光泽，尾部还有分岔，那些玫瑰的小刺毫不客气地扎着John的手指。小刺的主人心不在焉地张望窗外，连绵的油绿树荫被风吹开一个洞，白色的太阳冷飕飕地悬吊在空中。地面上，厚厚的积雪埋藏着正在腐败的树叶与枝条。雪后的日子非常冷，可是这个房间不会，厚重的丝绒窗帘、油画和提花地毯暖暖和和地相连。Laurie青苔色的眼睛在幽暗的房间闪烁，就像萤火虫发光的尾端，两个人目光接触就笑了。Laurie同他生硬地吻了一会儿，按了按John的肩膀，让他站起来，把他的阴茎吞了进去，年轻人原本就瘦窄的两颊于是更深地向内陷。Laurie的动作真是粗糙！为了更好地固定，他抓住John的身体，手指甚至把他的屁股弄疼了。相较之下，John就老成和礼貌很多，只是轻轻按住Laurie的脖子，以便他动作。

完全硬起来之后，John把Laurie抱到琴盖上，对准插了进去，琴上的灰尘使得Laurie略有不满，但还是打开双腿，箍住John的屁股，系上一个结。John在他的催促下动得很快，Laurie在他手中向后仰，闭上眼睛，哑声叫着，心安理得地享受，他的脖子难得地显得柔软，内部血液流动。Laurie的乳尖小小的，并不敏感，John只是流程性地划过，就去直接刺激他的阴茎，让它紧紧贴上年轻人的小腹，顶端不断渗出水，Laurie要射精之前发出破碎的喉音，头埋在John的肩窝，胡渣刺着他的肩膀，然后液体溅到了地上。今天是圣周结束的第一天，他们很久没有碰面，所以Laurie今天不止能高潮一次。John停下来等他。

第三次在Laurie卧室的床上开始，Laurie说他没力气了，绝不再考虑任何一件不够柔软的家具，在他的建议下两个人在那张足够大的软床上并肩躺了一会儿，单纯地休息，Laurie空空的眼睛望着床帐顶端，花纹逐渐模糊，乱纷纷地飞舞。Laurie眨眨眼，深黑的睫毛随之抖动，他坐起来，也把John拉起来，同他相互抚摸。Laurie的卧室十分明亮，除了教堂与更顶端的阁楼，他的卧房是这座镇上最高的地方之一，Laurie不习惯关着窗户，连睡觉时也不关，此刻也一样，成为摆设的窗帘在窗框两侧系紧，空荡荡的窗户对着一大片雪地。

然后Laurie和John一齐听到群鸟啁啾的声音，冬天没有那么多鸟，大部分动物都躲藏着，偶尔可以见到形单影只的乌鸦，在冒浊气的烟囱上站立，很快就飞走了。那是一群女孩。每一个都生动、强烈，带来裙摆和笑声，邮筒里开始被投递散发芳香的信件，孤寂的植物受到照料，门扉获得轻柔美妙的叩击，苦闷的木头也随之颤抖。Laurie看见了Jo，他像小马一样跳下来，拢好衣服，推开门，穿过修剪整齐的树篱，雪地留下他伶俐的足印。时间迅速地走了起来，John在床上坐着穿鞋，走向窗户，他的眼中，Meg握着紧揉的绿手绢，沉着、安静，又美丽极了，这使得青年第一次察觉到情感上的孤独，并感到两手空空，刚好空缺一支百合。必须指出，他贴离窗户太近了，上衣也没有完全扣好，冰冷的雪气从玻璃阵阵传递到额头和胸口，这样下去他又要感冒了。

End.


End file.
